Dreams Up
"Dreams Up" is a song by hip hop artist Hoodie Allen. The song was released as the first single from his mixtape Leap Year.[http://www.themusicninja.com/new-single-hoodie-allen-dreams-up/ The Music Ninja - (New Single) Hoodie Allen – “Dreams Up”][http://hipsterjew.com/hoodie-allen-dreams-up/ Hipster Jew - Hoodie Allen – Dreams Up] Trivia *This song samples "White Nights" by Oh Land. *"Dreams Up" is a song "all about bringing a new attitude into the new year." *This was released four months after Pep Rally. Lyrics Intro It's been a minute now just tell me where to begin I meet a lot of girls but they gon' treat me like a vegan Another given Sunday it's a given I'll be dreamin' They say the flow goes so out of this world will he beam him Up, up to Scotty I can't keep me down, bulimic I'm new to bein' hoodie but I'm over bein' Steven I'm sorry mom I really like my name I swear I'd leave it But a wise man told me I'd be smarter not to keep it So I keep it, keep it We get down The only road I know is like the steepest now And I'm on the outside but they can't keep me out 1 'Cause that's not the way that my life should be I'm overall nice and a tight MC No overalls tights but I might envy Them real crew Just do like exactly what they told to You wit all my boys blue I don't kick it old school Told you that everyday thanks-giving that crazy flow Living out my dreams there ain't a price that I'm a trade it fo' Chorus Put them dreams under my pillow, pillow Put them dreams up, make it all cash (get it up) If I build it up, I could dream a little, little I can dream big, I can dream fast (put it up) Put them dreams under my pillow, pillow Put them dreams up, make it all cash (get it up) If I build it up, I could dream a little, little I can dream big, I can dream fast (put it up) 2 I can't decide uh, in this life if I'm so obsessed with every ten-i-see like A Titan Vince Young and restless, homie I need to fight it I'm never indecisive, I'm team Jacob, I'm never into fighting Your team, wake up so alone, they never been invited To the places that I crash or the room I spend the night in Fightin' the urge to not splurge and play it cool Amateurs on stage look something like a play in school Drama, led by a bunch of Mr. G's Wonder why they haven't taken off what a mystery Karma, everybody that hits repeat Wonder why we haven't learned yet, well history I'm honored, please get down and kiss the feet If the shoe don't fit the beauty then it can fit the beast Goner like with the wind I missed the peace Tell them suckers I know that I ain't never missed a beat Chorus Put them dreams under my pillow, pillow Put them dreams up, make it all cash (get it up) If I build it up, I could dream a little, little I can dream big, I can dream fast (put it up) Put them dreams under my pillow, pillow Put them dreams up, make it all cash (get it up) If I build it up, I could dream a little, little I can dream big, I can dream fast (put it up) Bridge Nowadays I got so much on my mind Right left side brain but I'll see you when the time's right I'm feelin' shallow baby this gon' be a blind night Left side brain but I see you when the time's right Nowadays I got so much on my mind right Left side brain but I'll see you when the time's right I'm feelin shallow, yeah, I'm feelin shallow I'm feelin shallow baby tell me when the time's right Chorus Put them dreams under my pillow, pillow Put them dreams up, make it all cash (get it up) If I build it up, I could dream a little, little I can dream big, I can dream fast (put it up) Put them dreams under my pillow, pillow Put them dreams up, make it all cash (get it up) If I build it up, I could dream a little, little I can dream big, I can dream fast (put it up) References Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Leap Year songs